Guardian
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby thinks it's that it's time to thank Gibbs for saving her life, sort of.


Guardian

**Author:** AbbyGibbs

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself. Dawn Wilkerson is mine

**Classification:** Friendship/hint of romance.

**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** 10x01 "Extreme Prejudice"

**Summary:** Abby thinks it's that it's time to thank Gibbs for saving her life, sort of.

**Author's note: just something that popped up while I was watching the episode. I hope you'll enjoy and I know there are lots of Gabby stories that have been based on that particular episode. I just can't help myself I have to write lately.**

**SPECIAL DEDICATION: This is a little something for my friend Maria, she'll know who she is. There is always a rainbow somewhere...**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

**Thanks, Laci as always.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

But those who like it drop a review, please!

NCIS

Guardian

Abby was sitting on one of the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Lost in her talk as she recalled the events of the day. If Gibbs hadn't been there, launching himself at her to throw her on the ground and finally use his body to shield her, she wouldn't be sitting tonight.

If Gibbs hadn't been there, her friends would now be attempting to her funerals. She would be observing them from above now. How come Leroy Jethro Gibbs was always there to protect her? Was he like she often thought, he was, her guardian angel? Or was it just a coincidence that, he happened to be there whenever she needed him? As she thought for a minute, Abby realized that there were no there were no such things as coincidences,

When things went bad with Mikel Mawher, how can someone she once liked turn out to be a crazy obsessive kind of guy. when she almost suffocated in that mad car. When Tommy Doyle had scared her so much because he wanted his fifteen minutes of fame, she had asked him to stay with him that night and they'd stayed together at his place

He had always been there, no matter what. Now it was time for her to be there for him. Gibbs wouldn't tell her or anyone else, but the explosion in the building had affected him. The question was how would she be able to do so. Gibbs helping others was one of the most normal thing for him, but he wouldn't allow anyone to help him in return.

She was still wondering how she would find a way on how she would do it when she saw him approach. As he came to sit next to her on the steps she looked at him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Gibbs didn't say a word and simply smiled. She smiled back and said "Forget I even asked the question."

"Abby why are you sitting here?" He asked as he looked at her.

Abigail Sciuto answer him with a question on her own. "Why do you think, I'm sitting here?"

The sexy silver haired man eyed her surprised that, she had asked him a question to answer him as he thought for a minute he said "Probably for the same reason, I'm hiding in my basement."

Gibbs reached out his hand and caressed her cheek with his forefingers and knuckles, Abby closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch. "I almost lost you..." Abby heard him whisper. Her eyes opened slowly then and she looked serious when she told him. "But you didn't, because you were there to protect me. I could have lost you, too, Gibbs."

Surprised blue pools met emeralds. "What would you think would have happened if you would have been killed by the explosion because you shield me with your body?"

"You would continued on without me." He told her, simply.

"I don't think so, Gibbs." Abby told him as she looked at him intently.

"You would, Abby, you would have, believe me."

Her eyes filled up with tears suddenly. "You don't get it, do you?" she told him in a broken voice.

"Don't get what, Abby."

"...That you are the most important person in my life."

"Abbs." Gibbs started, but she stopped him by placing her left index finger on his lips.

"I'm not asking you anything, Gibbs, I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and that you can count on me whenever you need to talk or anything else. I can be your guardian too if you'll me."

Gibbs smiled at her, and leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head. His next words surprised her and made Abby's heart swell with happiness. You've always been my guardian, Abbs, always.

Then she saw him smirk as he pulled back mischief shinning in his eyes. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you bring Marilyn, back?"

Abby thought for a minute before her eyes sparkled when she realized what he meant. "But it isn't Halloween yet."

"We could have a very early Halloween just the two of us."

"Does that mean, you'll be my president, then?"

"Uh-huh."

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!

**A/N ****#****2: This wasn't my initial plan for the ending of the story, but I hope you've enjoyed this little piece.**

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
